FrostClan/Roleplay
'Archives: 'One ---- Wolfclaw was about to leap down, but realized that a lot of cats hadn't attended the meeting because it was called by the deputy. "Also, may anyone who have heard the news alert the ones who still lay in their dens. Thank you." He padded off the rock, and continued with his duties. "I accidentally did it on purpose." ''- Hollywhisker'' 20:24, March 13, 2018 (UTC) (OH to answer the past question - You can go to the StarClan rp to recieve nine lives. You can come up with the area if you wish, I imagine it being like the moonpool) Brackenheart rested his chin on Ebonypaw's head for a moment. "Yes, we can. I think it would be a good idea to go on a hunting patrol actually." He pulled away and gave her a brisk nod. "I am going to speak to Wolfclaw first, then we can go." The sturdy tom made his way over to the new leader, dipping his head to him. "Hi, Wolfclaw," he began awkwardly. Ever since he had joined FrostClan he had never been a big fan of the deputy. But to Brackenheart's opinion, he had been a good deputy so far and he could see an excellent future leader. "Uh.. if you need any help with anything, you can ask me. I know it's probably overwhelming, becoming leader and all..." 02:31, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Thunderstrike was silent as he walked into camp, immediately greeted by his adoptive mother. Berryflower was still nursing her own litter, he was glad that he'd had the chance to have her as his caretaker when she'd found him. "Berryflower," the shy warrior greeted the tabby queen. Berryflower grinned as her kits bundled under her paws. 03:34, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Brackenheart dipped his head to Wolfclaw and quickly scuttled away, back to Ebonypaw. He gazed thoughtfully at her for a heartbeat. You're about ready to be a warrior, he thought proudly. "Hunting patrol! If anyone wants to join!" he mewed loudly. 03:40, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Thistlekit bounded past Thunderstrike. What a weirdo! She couldn't see how Gorsekit had a crush on the oaf. She hurried towards where Wolfclaw was. Yes! This was her chance to impress him. 03:50, March 25, 2018 (UTC) The one day Coldpool took a walk. The one day. She walked stiffly, out of both fury and swelling from all of the stings. Raptorpaw galloped after her with a cheesily innocent grin, Galepaw on his heels with a look of absolute terror. "C'mon, Coldpool, don't be a party pooper! It was just a joke, yeah? You're not going to tattle on us, that's no fun. Live a little!" Raptorpaw hounded after the white queen, who turned around with her teeth gritted out of anger (and pain). Both apprentices came to a quick and skittering stop, Galepaw bumping into her brother's rear and jumping in surprise. "Bees are no fun, Raptorpaw. Your little games are no jokes, you could get someone killed! I have kittens to care for! You can't go galavanting around and sending chunks of beehives down at unsuspecting cats from trees. Especially your own clanmates." Coldpool snapped at him before abruptly turning away, marching back into camp with her skin swollen. "Raptorpaw, now you've gone and done it! We'll never be warriors at this rate!" Galepaw whimpered, her sky-blue eyes filled with concern as they fell on her troublesome brother. "Don't you go backing out on me now, sis. You were in it with me."Silverstar 04:14, March 25, 2018 (UTC) "What in the name of StarClan happened to you?" Puddlestep looked up from where he rested outside the warriors den when Coldpool entered camp. Concerned, he got to his paws and padded over to her, Larkpaw following close behind with huge eyes. "Did you walk into a bees nest?" 04:23, March 25, 2018 (UTC) "More like it ran into me." Coldpool responded gruffly, trudging along painfully. What she'd do for a poppy seed or two at that moment... "Please don't let my kittens see me like this. I don't want to put them in any shock. I just want to get to that medicine den...it's never felt so far away." "I told you not to do it, flea brain." Galepaw cast him a side glare, but Raptorpaw dismissed his sister's claim. He was too busy thinking up a plan. Surely, Coldpool would rat them out. She was moody, after all, she had kittens. Evil small minons were stressful. "But you're right: you're all I got, and I'm all you got. I'll stick with you through anything." Galepaw admitted bitterly, looking away from her deep-in-thought tabby brother. "Could always just say it was an accident." The tom muttered, glancing around as if he was searching for some genius inspiration. If only he could find some. "...But we use that one all the time. They won't fall for it again." Raptorpaw began to pace, thinking as hard as he possibly could. "Will I take it back? No: her face was priceless."Silverstar 04:29, March 25, 2018 (UTC) "A beehive got up and ran into you?" Puddlestep blinked while Larkpaw gave the queen a sympathetic look. "I can go find some herbs to help, I may as well be the medicine cat now since I'm always trapped in there," Puddlestep let out an irritated grunt as he padded into the medicine den, returning a moment later with some dock leaves and a poppy seed. "Help her rub the juice into her stings," Puddlestep directed Larkpaw. "So how'd a beehive run into you?" the white and gray tom asked, already having a guess. 04:34, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Thank StarClan a handful of cats still kept their manners...Coldpool stood still, a burning sensation running under her fur. She could swear that, somehow, those stingers were still buried in her flesh. Everytime she moved she could just feel those tiny thorns digging into her skin, over and over again. She murmured her thanks to Larkpaw before returning her attention to Puddlestep. "Well," she began, a satirical tone immediately setting in, "the beehive took on a strange...transformation. It grew whiskers and four legs, and called itself 'Raptorpaw'." "Raptorpaw!" Galepaw spoke up desperately with a small lash of her dappled tail, urgency gleaming in her orbs. "This is not time for that! This is a serious situation. I want to be a warrior, and so do you." The snowshoe tortoiseshell spoke sternly, as if she was his mother rather than his sister. Raptorpaw, in response, jerked his head in his sister's direction and sent her a burning glare. "I'm working on it! Don't rush me."Silverstar 04:41, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Raptorpaw needs to stop pulling these stupid pranks, Larkpaw thought, carrying the used dock leaf scraps out of camp to bury. One day he's going to regret being an idiot. "Surprise surprise," Puddlestep muttered grumpily, sitting down with a wince at his shoulder. "Someone needs to teach that kid a lesson, I swear," he huffed. "Galepaw wasn't involved, was she?" He'd be pretty upset with his apprentice if she was apart of this. 04:46, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Coldpool's sigh, although troubled, was much less aggressive than expected. "I know we're not supposed to mention it, but..." the queen shook her pale head slowly, "...he's always been that way since his mother passed." She glanced over at Larkpaw and sent her a you-heard-none-of-that glance. "And Galepaw...well, she was there. But I presume she was trying to talk him out of it, as always. She'll only join in his little cruel games when it isn't as...life-threatening. She just needs friends, and not just him." "Raptorpaw, you don't understand!" Galepaw whimpered, forcing a paw into the ground to cause a soft 'thud' to catch his attention. She caught it indeed: Raptorpaw ceased his pacing and looked at his sister with a dead-on serious stare. "This is really important to me. I just want to be good, to be liked, to have friends..." Her brother stepped forward to offer his loving comfort, pressing his forehead against hers. "I know, Galepaw. And I'm sorry. We'll figure something out...it's never been the same...not since-"Silverstar 04:55, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Puddlestep remained untouched, answering with a grumpy snort, watching Larkpaw hurry out of camp. "But I don't understand why he does it. It's frustrating." 05:00, March 25, 2018 (UTC) (@Patch ok! but what about fernfrost? the medicine cat? shouldn't we wait for her?) "I accidentally did it on purpose." ''- Hollywhisker'' 11:17, March 25, 2018 (UTC) (it doesn't matter that much. You could just skip the journey and have him at the moonpool thingy receiving his lives, just say the mc is waiting outside) 14:34, March 25, 2018 (UTC) (ok) "I accidentally did it on purpose." ''- Hollywhisker'' 21:18, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Thunderstrike purred softly, his nose touching Berryflower's cheek gently. "How are they doing?" He asked, taking a seat beside the older she-cat. "They're healthy and growing up so fast. It scares me that they'll be apprentices soon." She says fretfully. Thunderstrike brushed her shoulder with his. "I'm sure it'll be fine," he said softly. Berryflower looked thoughtful. "I want to know that at least one of them is safe. Can you train Gorsekit? He's so different. He doesn't carry the sense of warriorship that Thistlekit does. He's taken a liking to you." She said. Thunderstrike was a bit surprised at her request. "I- yes. Of course, I will." 21:15, March 25, 2018 (UTC) (oops i forgot my sig :P) "I accidentally did it on purpose." ''- Hollywhisker'' 21:18, March 25, 2018 (UTC) "As a mother, I suppose I have a greater understanding of his situation." Coldpool did not make eye contact with the warrior, rather she paid more attention to her tail as she used it to push along a small pebble. Then she paused and glanced up at him, letting out a light chuckle. "Unless you're secretly a mother." She looked down again to continue. "The basic 'troubled youth' situation, he might grow out of it. Might go beserk if someone mentions his mother. Only time can tell." Raptorpaw's voice cracked with grief, and it caught him off from finishing his sentence. He cleared his throat to regain himself, but his disposition could not change. He missed his mother with all his heart, and it was his greatest weakness. "-...It hasn't been the same since mother died. But I've got you, and you're all I need, sister."Silverstar 22:05, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Puddlestep let out a sigh, trying to understand, but had a hard time. It was hard losing a parent; he recalled his mother and father who had passed moons ago. Did I do anything like that? he wondered curiously, pelt prickling. Hope not. "Hopefully he'll wrap his head around it soon." 23:48, March 25, 2018 (UTC) "Hopefully, as he ages and matures...if he ever does." Coldpool agreed quietly, resting her head on her paws. Galepaw nodded in agreement at her brother's statement, holding his pale blue gaze. "And I've got your back for life, just as you've got mine." With that settled, the two anxously returned to camp. Galepaw, as per usual, looked as guilty as ever, cowering behind her brother. Raptorpaw walked with swagger in his step, and a stupid grin plastered across his face. Clearly, he was innocent.Silverstar 23:56, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Larkpaw was sitting nearby the nursery, thinking she should keep an eye on Coldpool's kits while she was hurt. When Raptorpaw padded into camp she tried not to give him a dirty glare. One day I'm going to bite his tail off. She let herself cool down as she recalled his mother, feeling a wave of pity. He's a rude, annoying furrball, but I hope he's okay. 00:18, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Galepaw brushed up against her brother's side, casting him a skittish side glance. "What do we do?" She asked him in a low whisper, guilt glowing in her eyes. "We just go take a nap." Raptorpaw replied, strutting into the apprentice's den.Silverstar 00:31, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Thunderstrike glanced across camp where Thistlekit was scampering up to Wolfclaw. She seemed more interested in becoming a great leader than just a warrior. Could you blame her? He, too, wanted to be a great leader but with his quiet disposition and his interest in toms, it seemed like he was more fit for sticking to the sidelines but he could dream.. "You shouldn't let others views get you down, Thunderstrike." The tabby queen said, her gentle gaze on his face. "Gorsekit will have the same troubles, that's why I need you to watch him when I can't." The queen would mentor her son if she could but that was frowned upon. 03:57, March 26, 2018 (UTC) I'm not going to just let him get away with it, Puddlestep thought with annoyance when Raptorpaw and Galepaw returned to camp. He got to his paws. "Hey, you two. A word?" Brackenheart nodded to Ebonypaw with a shrug. "I guess it's just us." A thought came to his head and he began to feel a bubble of excitement. "Actually," he began, making his way to the camp entrance. "I've been thinking... I've nothing more to teach you, so today, we'll be doing your final assessment." 15:34, March 26, 2018 (UTC) "Uh oh, smells like trouble and no fun." Raptorpaw muttered under his breath to Galepaw so that the approaching warrior may not here. He side-stepped protectively to shield his sister, who swallowed nervously at Puddlestep's approach. "You need something?" The tabby tom apprentice asked with a raise of his chin.Silverstar 15:37, March 26, 2018 (UTC) "I came to tell you to not throw beehives at your Clanmates in the future," Puddlestep meowed sternly. "Coldpool got hurt, and as a punishment for your actions you take care of the elders." He turned his gaze to Galepaw. "You took no part of this?" 15:44, March 26, 2018 (UTC) "You never heard our side of the story. We were merely pushing beehives out of trees for the safety of our clanmates, and Coldpool so happened to get in the way." Raptorpaw lied with a twitch of his ear, his face emotionless and his eyes refusing to give up any sign of guilt. Galepaw ducked her head out of shame, and swallowed once more. Puddlestep was her mentor! "...Where my brother goes, I go. I won't abandon my last family member."Silverstar 15:46, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Puddlestep gave the apprentice a skeptical look and he only grunted as a reply. Pushing beehives out of trees, load of dung. He flicked his tail dismissively at the apprentice and turned to Galepaw. "You should have told someone about this. Coldpool could have been hurt more than she was." 00:14, March 27, 2018 (UTC) "Load of dung? What do you think I'm gonna do, strut around with it in my mouth while bees try to murder me?" Raptorpaw scoffed lightly with a dismissive flick of his tail. Galepaw looked at her mentor frantically with wide, owl-like eyes. "I couldn't just let him run off on his own!"Silverstar 00:17, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Puddlestep let out an exasperated sigh. "Just find someone next time, all right? As long as you weren't planning anything or chucking them at cats, you're not in trouble." He always felt a little guilty when he had to yell at Galepaw when she was with Raptorpaw while he was playing his games. She was a good cat, just wanting to make sure her brother was all right. 00:24, March 27, 2018 (UTC) "Yes, Puddlestep. Understood." Galepaw spoke in a defeated tone, with her head bowed shamefully at her mentor's scolding. A polar opposite of her brother, who stood proud and didn't back down from the warrior. Sly little weasel, always sticking to his guns. Silverstar 00:28, March 27, 2018 (UTC) (Want me to edit a section for Fernfrost?) Ebonypaw grinned at Brackenheart, her voice sweet as she asked, "any ideas about my warrior ceremony? I'm awfully curious." She batted her eyelids, smirking. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 00:35, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Feeling a wave of sympathy for his apprentice, Puddlestep added in a softer tone. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to train with you recently," he gave his shoulder a rueful look, where a long scar was still healing. He had tripped by a steep river bank and cut it on some sharp rocks, and it was taking a million moons to heal. "But Fernfrost has said I can start doing my warrior duties in a few sunrises, we can start training then." 00:40, March 27, 2018 (UTC) "Ok, I'll be looking forward to it, then. " She spoke in a softer tone, still refusing to look up and meet his gaze. Guilt gnawed at her belly like a hungry fox. How could Raptorpaw be so... stone-like? Or was he secretly just as guilty, too? Whatever he felt like, he surely did not show it. That was what he did best: hide emotions and secrets. Silverstar 00:46, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Puddlestep nodded, then left them with a flick of his tail. Dear StarClan I can't imagine how difficult it must be to be a parent. --- Brackenheart waved his tail. "I know you'll be made a warrior soon, I know for a fact you'll be the first warrior Wolfclaw makes as leader." --- Larkpaw had been watching Puddlestep scolding Raptorpaw and felt unsatisfied. That's a lame punishment. I could do way better than that. I would slap a fish in his face, she silently told herself. 00:59, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Thunderstrike nodded to Berryflower. "I should head back out. I'm leading a small patrol to scent the borders." The ginger tom licked his adoptive mother's cheek. 01:06, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Raptorpaw watched the warrior go with a soft snort before turning back to his pale sister. "Puddlestep, Shmuddlestep, don't let him get to you. Never let anyone make you feel ashamed, Galepaw. Chin up! We got out punishment-free!"Silverstar 01:07, March 27, 2018 (UTC) (@sandy probably cause im gonna go to the moonpool or whatever on my own!! well no i'm just gonna pretend your there and say your outside but if you can actually be there that'll be great i'm not sure how you'd play out a leader ceremony and stuff with all the starclan cats so if someone can fill me in on that then...) Soon-to-be leader Wolfclaw stared at all the FrostClan cats playing around before him. FrostClan seemed, well, broken. More than half the cats had stayed in their dens when the meeting was called, and some didn't even notice. It was going to be years before they realized Splashstar wasn't even leader anymore, and that Wolfclaw had taken her place! He sighed sadly. "I accidentally did it on purpose." ''- Hollywhisker'' 21:05, March 27, 2018 (UTC) After a short nap, Coldpool was starting to feel a little better. Her swelling had decreased, except she was still tender when she moved and caused her skin to stretch. She shifted a little and then gave in to her pain, settling down to delve in deep thought. Hm, that Puddlestep guy was... pretty kind. Maybe she should invite him out on a bee-free walk, to show him her thanks.Silverstar 23:07, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Thunderstrike moved towards the warriors den to grab a few warriors. "Splashfire, Ebonypaw. Would you join me for the hunting patrol?" He asked. 00:19, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Splashfire poked her head out of the warriors den, blinking sleep from her eyes. She nodded in reply to Thunderstrike and padded out of the den, grooming her pelt as she waited for others to join them. So far being a normal warrior instead of leader had lifted a bit of weight off of her chest. Maybe I've always been meant to be a warrior and nothing else. 00:35, March 29, 2018 (UTC) (timeskip) Wolfstar yawned. The lonely space seemed weird and unusual to Wolfstar - sure, he had been in it before, but then Splashstar/fire was in the den. Now, he was there by himself. He felt as if he was missing something, something important. And then suddenly, it hit him. He needed to appoint a new FrostClan deputy. But who, out of all the cats in the Clan, would he choose? "I accidentally did it on purpose." ''- Hollywhisker'' 20:14, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Wolfstream strode into camp with a beaten and exhausted Raptorpaw at her side, the mischievous tom's flanks heaving. He hurt all over...Wolfstream was tough at battle training.Silverstar 21:46, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Wolfstar leaped back onto the tall rock near the den. It had felt only a few minutes ago that he had been on this rock, holding a meeting that no one cared about. But now that he was leader, he hoped everyone would attend. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey for a Clan meeting!" He felt like adding that he was leader now, but he would say that later if some didn't come. "I accidentally did it on purpose." ''- Hollywhisker'' 21:59, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Raptorpaw turned to Wolfstream, gasping in exhaustion with his eyes glazed. "Can I go--" Wolfstream quickly interrupted him, hustling over to the high rock. "No time, hurry over here. Rest later, Wolfstar may have something important to say. And don't you start complaining, or there'll be another round of training for you!" She didn't mean to be cruel, but by keeping him occupied, Raptorpaw couldn't cause trouble. Silverstar 22:18, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Ah, Raptorpaw and Wolfstream. They're here, ''Wolfstar thought. Those two cats needed to be here for what he was about to say. ''I might as well wait for the others. "I accidentally did it on purpose." ''- Hollywhisker'' 22:51, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Brackenheart heard Wolfstar and padded over to attend the meeting, knowing this would be about the new deputy of FrostClan. Splashfire continued to groom, pricking her ears to listen to Wolfstar, and Daisypad popped out of the warriors den, sitting down nearby. I hope I become deputy! 00:25, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Wolfstream sat down with a muted thump, roughly grasping her tongue over her matted coat. "Whoever he picks better have some common sense. I'm not going to obey a cowardly mouse-brain." She openly muttered to nobody in particular, while Raptorpaw shifted uncomfortably beside her.Silverstar 00:29, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Thunderstrike was silent, he didn't portray his frustration. He knew it wouldn't be him. The tabby ginger stood, he needed some air. He lashed his tail and exited the camp quickly. 00:37, March 30, 2018 (UTC) "Hopefully it's not me," Brackenheart overheard Wolfstream. The thought of bossing his Clanmates around made his fur prickle; having to remember every cat who was going on patrols... sounded difficult. Besides, he was a cowardly mouse-brain after all! "I hope it's me!" Daisypad hopped over, plopping down beside him. "Don't you guys think I'd be a great deputy?" 00:42, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Galepaw trotted towards her brother, shooting Wolfstream a cautious glance beforr settling beside Raptorpaw. "Wolfstar was always a good deputy. He'll be a good leader!" She spoke with such stupid admiration, causing a hiss of annoyance to rise in her brother's throat. "You sound like some moony she-cat, don't talk like that!"Silverstar 00:54, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Thistlekit stands off to the side of the camp, her icy-blue eyes on Wolfstar. She moved to inch closer. She should be deputy but the cursed code prevented that! She wasn't even an apprentice yet. 01:12, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Fernfrost sat next to Wolfstar, her pelt prickling uncomfortably. She had had a disturbing vision the night before, about the deputy Wolfstar would choice. Maybe I was just being paranoid, ''she thought, desperate for it to be true. ~ Ebonypaw trotted over lightly and settled next to Brackenheart, overhearing the conversation. "Whoever Wolfstar chooses, it will be a good and well deserving cat." She glanced pointedly at Daisypad, before adding in a voice that sounds so wise it could be over one thousand years old, "personally, I think the deputy should be someone wise and someone kind, who doesn't have much heart for worthless battles." No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 03:05, March 30, 2018 (UTC) "Battles are gross," Daisypad commented, staring at the new FrostClan leader. ''I think we'd make a good team! she thought. Brackenheart nodded in agreement with Ebonypaw. 03:27, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Maybe one day I could be deputy... or leader, if I live that long, ''Ebonypaw thought, her eyes fixiated on Wolfstar and Fernfrost, who seemed uncomfortable. ''She'll get used to it being Wolfstar instead of Splashstar... I hope. We need to keep our medicine cat. '' ''No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 03:44, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Wolfstream cast the heated Raptorpaw a small warning glare, and he returned it, equally hostile. "Keep it down, Raptorpaw. Your sister may compliment whomever she'd like, and I'll remind you that you're still on a warning. " The warrior's voice was tense but non-violent, although she kept her tone firm to prove that she meant it. Silverstar 04:03, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Yes, they're coming, Wolfstar thought, looking down at them. "I have chosen a deputy," he announced. As murmurs and whispers started, he silenced them with a flick of his tail. "I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of FrostClan is..." he scanned the audience, hoping that the cat he had in mind was the right choice. "Wolfstream!" "I accidentally did it on purpose." ''- Hollywhisker'' 11:40, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Thistlekit sat with Gorsekit,her brother was staring at Thunderstrike leaving camp at the announcement. The dark grey kitten sighed heavily. She couldn't wait to be an apprentice, when would Wolfstar make her and Gorsekit apprentices? They were six moons or well near it. 12:18, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Brackenheart, maybe. He's a little skittish, but out could be a could change for him. Wolfstream always enjoyed attempting to predict the next deputy. Herself? Unlikely: the younger warriors and apprentices disliked her seriousness towards training. And then her name was called. Wolfstream felt the earth dip beneath her paws, causing her to stumble forward in shock. Father... I've done it! This was what he always wanted for her, and now, she'd done it. For him. "I accept... on the condition that I change my name, sir, in respect to yours. Our prefixes are the same, and I don't want that to detract from you. I'd like to be Nightstream, in my father's honor."Silverstar 13:40, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Wolfstar dipped his head at his new deputy. "Of course. StarClan, you know every cat by their name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat Wolfstream. By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on, she will be known as Nightstream," he declared. He scanned the audience below him. "Raptorpaw and Galepaw, please step forward." "I accidentally did it on purpose." ''- Hollywhisker'' 17:18, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Galepaw and Raptorpaw exchanged a glance of surprise before anxiously stepping forward. Galepaw was still well-groomed and grinned from ear to ear. As for her brother...Raptorpaw was still dusted from battle training.Silverstar 19:23, March 30, 2018 (UTC) "I, Wolfstar, leader of FrostClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." He turned to Galepaw. "Galepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I accidentally did it on purpose." ''- Hollywhisker'' 19:27, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Eagerly and bright-eyed, Galepaw stepped forward with her whiskers and entire frame quivering with excitement. "I do!"Silverstar 20:42, March 30, 2018 (UTC) "Congratulations, Nightstream," Brackenheart purred, then turned his attention back to Wolfstar who was now giving Galepaw and Raptorpaw their warrior names. I hope he gives Ebonypaw hers! She's as good as ready. 22:04, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Wolfstar's eyes shone bright. So much to do in one meeting! So many things that Splashfire had forgotten about! ''"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Galepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Galestorm. StarClan honors your passion and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FrostClan." As the cheers went up, Wolfstar lashed his tail in request for silence. His face now turned to Raptorpaw. "Raptorpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" It was a boring thing to say over and over again, but he knew it was for a good reason. "I accidentally did it on purpose."[[Message Wall:Hollywhisker| ''- Hollywhisker]] 22:14, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Galestorm...she breathed in, a name so beautiful, she loved it! Raptorpaw, meanwhile, hesitated. Well, he didn't have to keep his word... "I do!" Raptorpaw called.Silverstar 22:26, March 30, 2018 (UTC) (star? star? yea this is a good time for you to be active on rp) Wolfstar could tell Galestorm was pleased with her new name. He had carefully thought over the names before he had called the meeting. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Raptorpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Raptortalon. StarClan honors your boldness and humor, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FrostClan." He was, of course, tired after standing on the rock, back straight, for so long. And he wasn't close to done yet. "I accidentally did it on purpose." ''- Hollywhisker'' 22:35, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Raptortalon actually managed to crack a small smile at his newly given name. Huh...Maybe it wasn't actually half bad. Galestorm was still glowing, and pushed herself against her brother's side.Silverstar 22:49, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Ebonypaw sat straight, still attentive, expecting Wolfstar to add more to the meeting. Her ears pricked forward, mouth tilted upwards in a grin, she seemed almost kit-like, young and born to be powerful. Her sleek black pelt was heated in the sun and she released a slight breath, realising the tightness in her chest. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 23:37, March 30, 2018 (UTC) "Now, may Ebonypaw please step forward," Wolfstar spoke. He could see the readiness in the apprentice. "Ebonypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Inside him, he was about to burst for having so many things to say, so many things to catch up on. He spotted Splashfire in the distance, giving her a look that hopefully told her that he was annoyed at her for forgetting to hold so many ceremonies. "I accidentally did it on purpose." ''- Hollywhisker'' 23:55, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Pages